


renesmee cullen, history buff

by nolaine



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cute Kids, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Humor, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolaine/pseuds/nolaine
Summary: renesmee cullen has questions. she wants to know about the history of the world and her super mean immortal grandpa does not have the answers.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Renesmee Cullen, Renesmee Cullen & Bella Swan
Kudos: 7





	renesmee cullen, history buff

“Grandpa, what was it like seeing all the pyramids get built?” Renesmee stared up at Carlise, her big brown eyes breaming with curiosity.

“Well darling, I do apologize, but I wasn’t around in the Before Christ era.” Carlisle chuckled lightly, settling on the couch next to his granddaughter. Renesmee appeared to be enjoying a documentary debating who built the pyramids. The current speaker seemed to believe aliens might have been the culprits and was detailing his highly-scientific research in a spectacular manner.

Renesmee pouted, “But I thought you were immortal! Like mommy and daddy. Haven’t you been alive forever?”

“Ah, I see your confusion. Yes, our kind will live indefinitely, so long as we carry out our diet. But I wasn’t born until the 1600’s. I can tell you about some of the theories I’ve heard about the pyramids. I've come across quite a few over the years.” Renesmee’s face faltered at that suggestion and her gaze slowly turned back towards the television. 

“Or I can tell you all about the Great Plague, the American Revolution, the World Wars… or something a bit more cheery. Let’s talk about when man landed on the moon or the medical revolution.” Carlisle offered with a smile, trying to win back his granddaughter.

Renesmee looked hesitant, “Okay… maybe you can tell me about the Boston Tea Party? The show before was about that.”

“Okay. As I’m sure you’re aware, the Boston Tea Party was not a festive event with dolls and tea cups, but rather it was a political protest in 1773. You see, the-”

“No, I mean I want to hear what it was like to be there. Did you get to dump any tea in the ocean?” Renesmee’s eyes again pierced Carlisle with their inquisitiveness.

“Well... actually, I was studying in Italy at that time, but journals from that time state-”

“Mommy!” Renesmee’s attention was lost as Bella walked into the living room. Bella hugged Renesmee as the child stood up expectantly on the couch, arms stretched out.

“Hi sweet pea. What are you and Carlisle up to in here? Oh, watching another documentary?” Bella smiled at her daughter before turning to Carlisle. Carlisle had a somewhat pained expression on his face, but before Bella could ask what was bothering him, her daughter interrupted.

“Mommy, Grandpa won’t tell me what it was like watching the pyramids get built or what it was like to dump tea in the ocean. You’ll tell me, won’t you?” Bella looked at Carlisle as he closed his eyes and nodded his head ever so slightly. Suddenly Bella understood. Just a week ago, Renesmee had been beside herself that no one in the house could tell her what it was like to be on the Titanic while it sank.

“Well, I would love to tell you all about both of those things honey, but perhaps we should just take a family trip to a museum?” Bella offered hopefully, but was met with the same hard pout that had weakened Carlisle minutes ago.

“So you won’t tell me either?” Renesmee’s frown grew deeper as Bella stumbled over her words, failing to get any out.

“Fine, I’ll go ask daddy.” Renesmee hopped down from the couch and scurried away.

Bella took a seat next to Carlisle. “I guess I won’t be much help when it comes to her history homework, huh?”

Carlisle looked pensively at Bella, “I never imagined I would feel bad about not being present for the Boston Tea Party nor having lived in ancient Egypt.”

Bella sighed, “Kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "it would suck being a new immortal. like it’d be 2109 and people would go, “what was it like seeing ancient civilizations rise and fall like that? seeing the pyramids being built? watching the expansion and growth of the new world?” and i’d just be like, “no…no i was born in 1991. so like, wow i’m gonna see some cool stuff, but, i mean i’m not that much older than just a really, really old person, you know? phones were big back then. so big. but only for like ten years, then they got like, as good as they are now. uh. rhinos existed. don’t think i ever saw one in person. cool, good talk.”" - danielkanhai on tumblr  
> \---  
> thank you for reading!  
> it's been quite some time since i read the twilight series, but i thought this would be a cute scenario and just had to write it once i saw this prompt.  
> leave any comments or suggestions down below. :)


End file.
